Face à la mort
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione est seule sur le champ de bataille contre Voldemort découvrez ses souvenirs juste avant de mourir.


**Coucou voilà une histoire avec mon autre couple favori Jedusor & Hermione.**

**Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Cette histoire est racontée du point de vus d'Hermione.**

Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait que des ruines, des cadavres, gisant par-ci par là, ça courait dans tous les sens parmi les combattants encore vivants, des personnes hurlaient sur moi mais je n'entendis pas leurs paroles. Quand j'aperçue au loin Ron et Harry tombaient au sol, j'étais comme tétanisée ! Mes deux meilleurs amis venaient de mourir sous mes yeux ! Je voulus faire un pas dans leur direction, mais mes membres refusaient catégoriquement de bouger.

Comme-ci mon cerveau ne commandait plus rien, je voyais les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix tombaient les uns après les autres ; Tonks, Lupin, Mr Weasley, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Voldemort et ses précieux Mangemorts.

Je le vis venir dans ma direction avec un sourire aux lèvres, malgré cela je ne fis rien pour me défendre, à quoi bon ? C'était la fin je le savais.

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, es-tu prête à mourir aujourd'hui ? Saint Potter n'existe plus mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre ainsi que tes autres amis ! »

Je le regardais sans le voir, je fermais les yeux, le vent soufflait contre mon visage, je souris en repensant à la première année où Harry et Ron avaient combattu un Troll dans les toilettes des filles pour me sauver. Dire que c'était justement grâce à cela que nous sommes devenus amis tous les trois.

La deuxième année, quand Ron avait pris ma défense en jetant un sort à Malefoy mais qui malheureusement, c'était retourné contre lui à cause de sa baguette cassée. De ce fait, il avait craché des limaces pendant plusieurs jours.

Ou encore, en troisième année, le coup de poing que j'avais donné à la fouine, car il se réjouissait du sort de l'hippogriffe Buck qui avait eu la tête tranchée. Mais, grâce à mes amis, j'avais réussi une fois de plus à remettre les choses dans l'ordre en sauvant également le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black qui avait été accusé à tort de la mort de Lily et James Potter, les parents d'Harry.

Venait ensuite le tournoi des trois sorciers, en quatrième année, et la peur que j'avais ressenti pour Harry à chacune des tâches qu'il avait eu à effectuer ; le dragon, dans le lac ou encore le labyrinthe.

Vient ensuite la cinquième année. À ce souvenir, mon sourire s'élargit, car c'était justement l'année ou moi Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, avait défié les règlements de l'école en créant l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, provoquant ainsi cette grosse truie de Dolores Ombrage ! La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, comme elle se faisait appeler.

Puis vint ensuite la sixième année, les recherches concernant les Horcruxes. Puis, pour finir, le face à face !

Sur cette pensée, j'ouvris les yeux en regardant le meurtrier des êtres cher à mon cœur sans sourcilier en faisant une chose qui surpris Voldemort ; je laissais ma baguette tombait au sol en étendant mes bras de chaque côté, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort ce qui permit de cacher mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je sentais au plus profond de mon âme que je n'avais plus la force de combattre.

Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire se répète en étant la seule survivante de ce carnage pour combattre le Mage Noir de nouveau. A présent, je n'inspirais qu'une seule chose ; que cela finisse !

Voldemort se mit à hurler : « Bats-toi ! »

Je ne fis rien, il perdit patience et me jeta un Doloris des plus violent qui soit. Je m'écroulais au sol, refusant catégoriquement de pousser ne serais-ce qu'un petit cri, je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mon corps était tout endolori, du sang perlait du coin de ma bouche, ma vision était floue, en voulant me relever, mes jambes tremblèrent de protestations, mais je n'y fis pas attention, si je devais mourir se serait debout ! Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir d'être à ses pieds !

« Vous pouvez me torturer, me tuer quand bon vous semble Jedusor ! Mais jamais, vous entendez ? JAMAIS je ne hurlerai de douleur ! Si je dois mourir c'est avec dignité et honneur ! Je mourrai en ayant connu le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimer ! Alors que Vous ! Vous mourrez seul ! Sans avoir connu cela au moins une fois ! »

En cet instant, je vis une lumière verte, puis…plus rien, se fut le néant….

**Elle fout le cafard je trouve. Hermione qui perd ses amis et se retrouve seule, seule face à ce qui l'attend… La mort…**


End file.
